powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickster
Archetype of character who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. Also Called * Fool * Jester * Joker * Manipulative Charisma * Master Manipulator * Mastermind * Mischief Mastery * Puppeteer * Sneak * Supreme Con Man * The Cunning One * The One Who Lurks in The Shadows * Topnotch Actor * Ultimate Grifter Capabilities User is a Trickster: a god, goddess, spirit, man, woman, or anthropomorphic animal who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. The Trickster openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, seeks out new ideas and experiences, destroys convention and complacency, and promotes chaos and unrest. At the same time, the trickster brings new knowledge and wisdom. Even when punished horribly for their effrontery, their indomitable spirit (or sheer foolishness) keeps them coming back for more. Tricksters can be anything from gods of chaos, bedeviling heroes for a few laughs, to master manipulators who use cruel ploys and sadistic choices. They can also be heroes (or more likely anti-heroes) who make up for a lack of strength or bravery with manipulation, planning, or outright cheating. The trickster is often a master of disguise and may have magical powers. In mythology and religion, the trickster deities break the rules of the gods or nature, sometimes maliciously but usually (albeit unintentionally) with ultimately positive effects. Often, the bending/breaking of rules takes the form of tricks or thievery. Tricksters can be cunning or foolish or both; they are often funny even when considered sacred or performing important cultural tasks. Applications * Combat Perception * Escape Artistry * Enhanced Condition ** Contaminant Immunity ** Enhanced Charisma ** Enhanced Dexterity ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Flexibility ** Enhanced Leap ** Enhanced Instincts ** Enhanced Intelligence ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Wits ** Regenerative Healing Factor * Enhanced Thievery * Indomitable Will * Luck * Magicians Intuition * Persuasion * Psychological Intuition * Tactical Analysis * Trapping Intuition * Treachery * Unpredictability Variations Powerful Tricksters can reach nearly or even fully divine status: * Chaos Manipulation * Fraud Empowerment * Freedom * Illusion Manipulation/Absolute Illusion * Intuitive Aptitude * Lie Manipulation * Magic ** Magic Intuition * Nigh Omniscience * Omnicompetence ** Hypercompetence * Probability Manipulation * Reality Warping * Rule Bending/Cheating * Shapeshifting ** Gender Transformation * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Charisma ** Supernatural Intelligence ** Supernatural Wits * Supernatural/Absolute Thievery * Tactical Genius Associations *Cartoon Physics *Hidden Arsenal *Powerful Objects *Rule Transcendence Limitations *Their very nature makes Tricksters unable to stay away from trouble. *Since some tricksters are physically weak, they are limited to outsmarting the opponent by using tricks to win. *May be unable to trick those with Reality Perception. *People may find the user untrustworthy due to their nature of causing mischief and manipulating others. Known Users See also The Trickster and Tricksters. Folklore/Mythology Comics Gallery Loki_helmet.png|Loki (Marvel) is the Norse God of Mischief. Naruto_Uzumaki.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) is able to use his skills in unique and confusing ways. File:Obito's_Kamui.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) was so skilled in his acting, he was able to deceive almost everyone in the entire world that he is Madara Uchiha, down to his voice. File:Lorenzo_Teaches_Roger_Guitar.png|Lorenzo (American Dad!) made a deal with Roger Smith to teach him guitar lessons that will ensure his victory against Jamal at the cost of his soul... File:Roger_Smith's_Deal_with_the_Devil.png|...but Roger cunningly conned Jamal into covering the "price for guitar lessons", saving Roger from Lorenzo's grasp at the cost of Jamal's soul. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) is perhaps one of the sneakiest characters in cartoon history. Monkey-d-luffy-new-word.jpg|While not the smartest guy around, Luffy (One Piece) can be sneaky and has some clever attacks. Usopp.jpg|Usopp (One Piece) is a highly skilled and experienced liar. His fighting style revolves mostly around outsmarting the opponent through clever tactics and trickery. Jabra.jpg|Jabra (One Piece) has been known to trick people through convincing lies so he could attack them when their guard is down. Foul Play Krieg.png|Krieg (One Piece) lives up to his moniker "Foul Play" as his tactics revolve around using dishonest and underhanded methods to defeat his enemies. King_Riku_Controlled_By_Doflamingo.png|Doflamingo (One Piece) used his Devil Fruit to overthrow King Riku and disgracing the Riku bloodline, making him look like a hero in front of Dressrosa. Bege tricks-1.jpg|Capone Bege (One Piece) is a master of bluffing... Caesar surrender-1.jpg|easily tricking Caesar Clown, an expert liar himself, to surrender. Charlotte pudding cuteness.png|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) is a master of deception, she feigned kindness and innocence to completely concealed her true wicked nature, her victims who fell for her trickery includes not only the Straw Hats but the entire citizens of Tottoland. Mystique spikes.jpg|Mystique (Marvel) uses her shape-shifting powers to deceive people often. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel) often uses tricks to take out his rogues. Batman - The Man Who Laughs-007.jpg|Joker's (DC Comics) cunning is matched only by his sadism. Loki.jpg|Loki (Norse Mythology) is the god of mischief. Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) was able to fool Interpol into sending her criminals who she then steals from. DrM.png|Dr. M is a skilled manipulator, tricking Sly into leading him through the Cooper Vault via a tracer placed on his cane and planting doubt in Bentley's mind about his friendship with Sly. Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper:Thieves in Time) was shown to be an adept manipulator, having been able to persuade El Jefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Penelope, and Ms. Decibel to join him, only to betray them all in the end. Azula.png|Azula's (Avatar: The Last Airbender) intelligence made her very skillful in manipulating people. Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) is the most untrustworthy and manipulative player in Total Drama history. Hazama (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork, Alternate).png|Hazama/Yuuki Terumi (Blazblue) is known as the 'God of Trolling' because of his use of obnoxious and sarcastic remarks to either hurt people's feelings or manipulate their emotional responses in his favor. Joseph_Joestar_JJBA.jpg.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) from a young age, is considered a master trickster, able to outsmart a variety of opponents with dirty and unpredictable tactics, including beings that have lived tens of thousands of years. Trickster_H.png|Trickster (Valkyrie Crusade) is a chaotic trickster goddess. Loki H.png|Loki (Valkyrie Crusade) Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome).png|Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome) is a rabbit-like creature and a parody of Beetlejuice, taking the Nostalgia Critic's personal hard-drive and messing with him constantly. Hisoka.png|Hisoka (HunterXHunter) is a deadly hunter with equal strengths in both physical and mental categories but his most deadly aspect is his unpredictable nature. He does things according to whether they will amuse him or not. File:Xellos_metallium_of_slayers-14103.jpg|Xelloss (The Slayers) "Sore wa Himitsu desu~!" ("That is a secret~!") The Trickster.jpg|The Trickster (Sarah Jane Adventures) Puck_H.png|Puck (Valkyrie Crusade) is a trickster fairy. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is an extraordinary master of trickery and deception, he had deceived Soul Society for a century and manipulated the entire Gotei 13 for his own goals. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers